Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to children's play yard apparatuses and methods for attaching and removing a play yard liner to a play yard frame.
Description of Related Art
A play yard is a containment device often used for providing a partially enclosed space for a child. Typically, play yards include a rigid frame having upper and lower horizontal frame members joined by vertical frame members. A floor panel and sidewalls are usually defined in between the frame members along with an upper opening through which a child may be moved in and out of the play yard. The sidewalls and floor panel are often comprised of a fabric material disposed over the frame members. In addition, the frame members may be collapsible to allow for easier portability and storage of the play yard.
Recent play yards have been provided with a fabric enclosure that may be secured to a play yard frame in order to form surrounding sidewalls. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,859,957, 7,568,242, and U.S. Publication No. 2010/0132115 disclose play yards including a fabric enclosure having vertical corner posts. The vertical posts of the enclosures are configured to be inserted into vertical tubes disposed on a play yard frame, thereby permitting the enclosure to be assembled and secured to the play yard frame. However, enclosures having posts—such as those in the above-referenced patent publications—can often be difficult to secure to a corresponding play yard frame. As the vertical posts must be closely aligned with their respective vertical tubes in order to be inserted into the tubes, assembling each corner of the fabric enclosure to the play yard frame can be tedious and time consuming.
In addition, as play yard enclosures often become soiled as a result of use by infants, it is desirable for such play yard enclosures to be easily washable. However, the enclosures described in the above-referenced patent publications are not configured for being machine washed when disassembled from the play yard frame. In other play yards, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,366, a removable slip cover or liner of similar size and shape to that of a play yard enclosure is provided. The slip cover or liner is positioned on the play yard enclosure to form a barrier between the play yard's permanent fabric enclosure and an infant or child positioned therein. Such slip covers or liners may be removed and washed separately. However, this configuration requires the use of a redundant fabric liner that adds cost to the consumer and requires the consumer to maintain an additional component to use the play yard. Further, the additional fabric associated with the slip cover or liner can be detrimental to the visibility of the child from the perspective of a caregiver as it may cover or reduce visibility through transparent portions of the play yard walls. In addition, such slip covers and liners often interfere with the play yard's functional features, aesthetics, and airflow through the play yard's walls.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved play yard having a removable, washable liner that is easily secured to and removed from a play yard frame. In addition, there is a need for a removable liner configured for use with a collapsible play yard frame and configured for covering various components of the frame, such as joints between frame members.